Lost in Translation
by friend9810
Summary: Neal is bored and nothing is more dangerous than a bored Neal Caffery.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything White Collar if I did we wouldn't have to wait until January : ) **

* * *

After hours of sitting in a chair looking over the details of a fraud case, Neal Caffery was bored and nothing is more dangerous than a bored Neal. "I'm going to get some more coffee; do you want another one, partner?" Neal flashed a smile and asked Agent Peter Burke.

"Sure, just stop calling me partner and don't try anything with my coffee." Peter replied sternly, but he really didn't mind it that much but he was serious about the messing with his coffee.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Neal lied smoothly, he did think about it but that was for another time.

He left the office and went on the hunt for coffee. As he was waiting for the vending machine to give him the coffee he noticed a magazine on the table next to the vending machine. The magazine read "Person Magazine: Hottest Men Alive" the title wasn't really what got his attention it was the picture of him under it that read "Matt Bomer: Hottest Rising Star." Then it hit Neal a couple weeks ago he was really bored and decided to send his picture to Person Magazine under an alias of course but he had no idea they would actually print it. He thought someone at the magazine would notice he was Neal Caffery not Matt Bomer_. "I'll have to read the article"_ Neal thought as he picked up the magazine and the coffees and headed back to Peter's office.

"Hey I got the coffees, Pete." He said handing Peter the coffee.

"What took you so long? Wait what is that? Neal what did you do now?!" Peter was very angry seeing the magazine.

"Which one of those questions would you like me to answer first?" Neal gave a small smile.

"Neal!"

"Alright, alright I saw the vending machine was super slow which took me long to get the drink, this Peter is a magazine sometimes people like to read the latest celebrity news in it. So let's get back to the real issue _here_, how's that fraud case going?" Neal asked.

"Caffery quit trying to change the subject. Who is that on the cover?" Peter pinched the bridge of his nose _"Why on earth did I let him be a consult?" _He thought to himself.

"That is Matt Bomer, man he is good looking." Neal laughed.

"Caffery, I swear I will send you back…" Neal interrupted him.

"Look Peter I was bored a couple weeks ago, you had a meeting, was out of town on business." Peter gave a look at Neal wondering just what kind of "business" that was. Ignoring the accusing look Neal went on "Anyways I was bored and so I was looking at June's magazine. I just sent it in for fun I didn't think they would actually put me in there, but I guess I'm just that good looking." Neal grinned.

"Next time you're looking for fun go on the computer, read a book, watch some T, don't send your picture to Person Magazine." Peter said looking at the magazine.

"I did go on the computer that's how I came up with Matt Bomer. I somehow found myself looking at Google translate. I was trying to find the French word for hot and it gave me Matt Bomer." Neal said honestly, of course he knew that was no way the French word for hot but it sounded like a good alias.

"Caffery, I didn't take French in high school nor do I know the language, but Matt Bomer is not the French word for hot."

"You are correct the French word for hot is chaud, but that wasn't as good as Matt Bomer, and Peter I thought when did we go back to last names? I thought we were past that in our relationship. "Neal smirked.

Peter just mumbled something along the lines of "Stupid Google Translate."

**A/N: This was in honor of Matt Bomer being named People Magazine's Sexiest Rising Star yayay. So I hope this story wasn't too bad I wrote it during French class. My bashing on Google translate because it gave me the wrong translation on an assignment and was yelled at ha-ha. Anyways I hope I didn't write Neal and Peter too out of character it's my first white collar fic and please review so it makes me feel like there was a good reason for not paying attention in French : )**


End file.
